


Solo amigos

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbreak, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: «Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más».Yuri Plisetsky está cansado de usar la misma sosa frase para alejar las sospechas de su clandestina relación con Otabek Altin. Lamentablemente, esa es la única manera en la que ambos pueden vivir su amor.«Ellos no aceptarían lo nuestro».
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Solo amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic | AU
> 
> One-shot escrito para la actividad "In regards to love: Otayuri"  
> Canción elegida: Simplemente amigos - Ana Gabriel  
> Organizado por OtaYuri Protection Squad

Ya era costumbre.

Despertar sin el calor de su amada compañía, enrollado en las sábanas blancas anhelando que los suspiros de la noche anterior regresaran a su corazón.

Una ducha y algo de loción no eran suficientes para esfumar la huella de su relación clandestina. Se necesitaba más, mucho más, para hacerle creer que todo eso era una burda fantasía. Algo que solo podía ser en momentos pausados y efímeros.

El olor del café y del pan tostado relajaban sus ánimos, era el inicio de la rutina, del día a día, del _teatro_ en el que ambos tenían el papel protagónico.

Un taxi, un aburrido viaje al _Balkania Nova_ y de nuevo, tenía que forzar una sonrisa y fingir que era la primera vez que se veían en días.

Las salidas en grupo eran lo mejor para despistar a la prensa y a sus conocidos, pero también eran el momento indicado para que Yuri se sintiera receloso de lo que no podía mostrar en público.

Victor y Yuuri eran la perfecta muestra de ello, tomados de la mano y mostrándose _tontamente_ enamorados en cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Georgi haciendo acto de presencia con frases que parecían ser sacadas de las obras de _Shakespeare_. Mila siendo tan molesta como siempre. Mientras que el amante inombrable, Otabek, le brindaba amor con sencillas miradas.

Siempre era lo mismo. Despertaba con resentimiento y dolor, pero Otabek lo esfumaba todo con una cálida mirada que era capaz de resetear todos sus malestares.

En silencio correspondía el amor y andaban en medio del caos. Centrándose uno en el otro, conteniendo las ansias de tomarse de la mano o, aunque sea, de darse una efímera muestra de afecto.

Suprimiendo las ganas de gritarles a todos su amor por medio de conversaciones triviales y esforzándose en no cometer error alguno.

Parecía que todo iría bien, _como siempre_ , como de costumbre. Todo terminaría fingiendo un adiós en la estación del metro, cada uno yendo por su cuenta, tomando rutas distintas, terminando en destinos diferentes.

Al menos eso sería lo que todos creerían, menos Mila, por que ella, como siempre, tenía que fastidiar sus planes.

Antes de llegar a la estación lo apartó del grupo dando de por medio una burda excusa, alejándolo de todos, de Otabek. Esperaron en el cruce hasta que los demás se perdieron en la oscuridad nocturna.

Ella, en una primera instancia, no le dedicó ni una mirada. Se centró en la inexistente silueta de sus amigos al otro lado de la calle y sonrió con dulzura.

Yuri estaba en blanco, observaba con interés el farol frente a ellos y la débil cortina de nieve que al caer parecía brillar al pasar bajo la luz de este.

—Otabek y tu son...—inició la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

—Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más—respondió Yuri de manera automática.

La misma excusa de siempre, comenzaba a ser agotador. Ni siquiera Otabek entendería lo que daría por decirlo en voz alta, lo que sacrificaría por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

_«Nos amamos sin control»._

Pero tenía que esperar, por Otabek, por él, por ambos.

—Lo sé—añadió Mila mirándole de soslayo y metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿Entonces...?

Mila le tendió su móvil, oscuridad y luces neón destacaban en la pantalla. Yuri cerró los ojos y reconsideró todo. En la fotografía solo se podía distinguir con claridad a Otabek, su acompañante estaba de espaldas y resaltaba gracias a su larga cabellera rubia. Podía ser cualquiera.

—Su conquista del momento—respondió tratando de mantener la calma—. Supongo.

La pelirroja se giró parcialmente hacia él y suspiró con cansancio.

—Que mal—musitó con tristeza—. Creí que podía tener una...oportunidad.

Yuri frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se conocía, si abría la boca todo terminaría mal. _Muy mal._

—Si es todo, me voy.

Mila guardó silencio y lo vio cruzar la calle. El contador del cruce estaba a nada de marcar cero, momento en el que el tránsito continuaría.

—Yuri—le llamó con voz ahogada cuando él ya estaba al otro lado.

El rubio se giró pero sin intención de moverse de la acera. Ella se vio con la intención de hablar pero, en su lugar, apretó los labios y bajó la mirada a su móvil.

Un mensaje llegó. Yuri lo abrió. El tránsito se reanudó.

Otra fotografía, esta más clara que la primera. Un beso.

Todo fue silencio durante su trayecto de regreso.

* * *

Ante la gente todo era así de simple, una amistad. Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, los _mejores_ amigos de...siempre.

No había mucho que decir, nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Al llegar a su departamento, cerrar la puerta y enrollarse en las suaves sábanas.

Nadie sabía de la dulzura en los besos del kazajo, las marcas dejadas en la pálida piel de Yuri, los suspiros y gemidos que llenaban como música la habitación. Las veces en las que _perdían el control_ y todo era tan rudo y errático sin perder los toques de amor y sensibilidad. De lo tan alto que eran los gritos de Yuri al llamar por Otabek, de los rugidos del moreno al verse extasiado por el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso del rubio.

Del cómo la magia se terminaba cuando Yuri cerraba los ojos y recibía una fuerte bofetada al despertar y verse solo en medio de esa desastrosa cama. De porqué el olor a café y pan tostado le tranquilizaba por la sencilla razón de que el kazajo le había preparado ese sencillo desayuno.

_Siempre... Siempre... sería así._

Y Yuri ya no lo soportaba.

Así que tomó una decisión apresurada.

En su cuenta de _Instagram_ posteó la fotografía que Mila le había enviado.

_«No hay nada que decir, es así. Solo amigos»._

**Author's Note:**

> Balkania Nova: Centro comercial ubicado en el Distrito de Frunzensky en San Petersburgo, Rusia.


End file.
